Sakit
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Ketika Gaara sakit dan diurus oleh sang kekasih.


**S**akit

* * *

_Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma pinjem karakternya buat fic saya seriusan uwu_

_Warning seperti biasa_

* * *

_Happy reading ..._

* * *

Punya pacar seperti Ino itu membuat Gaara pening.

Setiap pagi, kunoichi pirang itu selalu setia mengirim surat lewat elang, berisi kalimat-kalimat sepele seperti: jangan tidur kemalaman, kau butuh istirahat. Atau, ketika mereka bertemu, gadis itu selalu membombardirnya dengan nasihat-nasihat, seperti menjaga kesehatan lah, ini lah, itu lah, dan lain sebagainya.

Jujur Gaara pening dibuatnya. Ia tahu Ino begitu sayang padanya, tapi bisa kan ia memperlakukan Gaara sebagaimana mestinya? Ia sudah dewasa dan ia sudah tahu apa-apa saja yang harus ia lakukan tanpa harus diberitahu. Jujur saja Gaara kesal, namun senyum tulus gadis periang itu membuat kekesalannya memudar.

Namun sepertinya arogansi Kazekage muda itu patah ketika ia jatuh sakit. Gaara memang sudah dewasa, ia bisa mengurus segalanya karena ia seorang Kazekage. Tapi, Gaara adalah seorang manusia yang memiliki batas. Gaara akhirnya sakit akibat nasihat-nasihat Ino yang ia abaikan. Dan jadilah kekasihnya itu datang ke Suna hanya untuk mengurusnya.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan, kalau makan itu jangan sembarangan. Istirahat yang cukup. Lihat sekarang, kau jadi sakit gara-gara tak mendengarkan kata-kataku." Gaara mendengus ketika mendengar ocehan Ino. Perkataan Ino ada benarnya, tapi Gaara juga tak boleh disalahkan sepenuhnya. Pekerjaannya sebagai Kazekage itu banyak sehingga terkadang kesehatannya sendiri ia abaikan.

Ino memeras handuk putih di tangannya, lalu menempelkannya di dahi Gaara. "Untung saja Tsunade-sama memperbolehkanku cuti beberapa hari, jadi aku bisa mengurusmu. Coba kalau Tsunade-sama melarangku cuti, aku yakin kau pasti masih duduk di kursi itu bersama kertas-kertas menyebalkan itu."

Dalam hati Gaara tertawa, membenarkan perkataan Ino. Kalau Ino tidak datang ke sini, mungkin Gaara masih duduk di kantornya, membaca dokumen-dokumen yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di atas mejanya. Namun sekarang berbeda, Gaara sedang berada di kamarnya, beristirahat dan ditemani oleh kekasihnya.

Sebenarnya sakitnya Gaara tidak parah, hanya demam beserta flu ringan. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan semua orang, maka dari itu ia tidak memberitahukan Temari dan Kankurou yang sedang bertugas di Amegakure bahwa ia sedang sakit. Lagipula sakitnya ringan, beberapa hari juga pasti ia akan sembuh. Tapi entah kenapa, ketika ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang-orang, ia justru mengirim pesan pada kekasihnya bahwa ia sedang sakit. Apakah itu yang disebut rindu?

Entahlah, Gaara tak paham. Tapi setidaknya Gaara senang Ino ada di sampingnya, melihat wajah marah Ino tak membuat Gaara takut, Ino terlihat manis ketika marah, tapi Gaara lebih suka melihat Ino tersenyum daripada marah.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, jemarinya memegang tangan Ino lembut. "Tenanglah, Ino. Besok juga pasti sembuh."

"Tidak bisa begitu!" Ino menggerakan sebelah tangannya. "Jangan pernah meremehkan segala sesuatu, tahu! Kau kan bukan dokter, jadi jangan seenaknya bilang kalau besok kau akan sembuh."

"Tapi aku tahu," ucapnya singkat.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali, ya? Pantas saja gadis-gadis jadi tak suka padamu."

"Hm? Tapi kau suka padaku, tuh?" Gaara menyeringai.

"I-Itu ... ugh ...,"

Mendadak Ino diam, mukanya merah. Cepat-cepat ia palingkan wajahnya agar tak terlihat Gaara. Gaara terkekeh pelan.

"A-aku ambil minum dulu," kilah Ino cepat, kedua kakinya berdiri tegak namun tangannya ditahan secara lembut oleh Gaara.

"Jangan pergi dulu ... tetaplah di sini sejenak."

Ino terdiam, lalu duduk di tepi kasur Gaara. Mengelus rambut Gaara dengan pelan. Pelan-pelan, bibir Ino merekah membentuk senyuman.

Yah ... bagi Gaara begini juga tidak apa-apa, ditemani Ino ketika sakit adalah obat tercepat untuk penyembuhannya.

* * *

**a/n: so, ini fic iseng-iseng kerjaan saya, biarkan gaara ooc ketika sakit, gapapalah gaara jadi alay sekali-kali /plok, thanks for readingg~ *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta***


End file.
